


armistice day

by Qu-ko (Qu_the_Mighty)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu_the_Mighty/pseuds/Qu-ko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please, no need to fight, you two. There’s enough of me to go around, honest!” IVRyoRio threesome time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	armistice day

"You think yours is _big_? Mine’s bigger, easily.”

"Who needs to prove anything, I wonder?" The smirk in IV’s voice is audible even from behind a wall. "Not me. But if you really _need_ to compare, I’ll just pull it out and show you.”

Rio stares hard at the molding at the bottom of the opposite wall, behind the corner in the hallway. It’s been about ten minutes since IV entered the house, three of which were spent in relative silence at that, and yet their banter has escalated to _this_ level of innuendo.

…Innuendo, indeed. And yet, what if it’s exactly what it sounds like this time? It’d all be so comical if it weren’t frustrating to watch them do this every time IV decides to follow Ryouga home like a lost puppy, and Ryouga pretends he minds just enough to utter half-hearted complaints that launch them into another mock-argument.

No more. Something has to give. _Today._

Rounding the corner into the living room like she hasn’t just listened in on the two of them having a verbal dick-waving contest, she makes her way up to her brother just as he opens his mouth to retort and crosses the proverbial line in the sand that separates his personal space from hers.

"May I interject here?" Rio asks with all the niceties of poisoned honey, and Ryouga opens his mouth to respond, but she continues, "No need to answer that, because I’m going to anyway."

"Rio—"

She places her hands on his shoulders and stands on tiptoe, silently cursing older twin brothers for their tendency to eventually grow taller than their sisters before easing him backward, one step, then another, and another. Her voice loses its polite edge the next time she speaks. “Will you do me a very, very big favor and just kiss IV already? Assuming you planned to keep along that line of thought, that is.”

The sound that emerges from Ryouga’s throat is halfway between an indignant squawk and a choke. “What the hell?” he asks, and his face hardens as he realizes where her mind has gone. “What line of thought?! We were talking about our ace monsters! What did _you_ think we were—”

“‘Scuse me, but uh,” IV says, putting a hand on his hip, “as much as Ryouga probably _wishes_ his dick was bigger than mine, that wasn’t actually what we were talking about. Sorry to have to break it to you.”

…Oh.

Rio can almost hear the sound of glass shattering in her head as she musters a stupefied, “You’re— You’re just proving my point!” She looks from one to the other, then backs off Ryouga and instead moves to reel IV in by the shoulder, positioning herself tactically between the two of them and the only way out of the living room. “I’m just — I’m tired of watching you two act like there’s nothing loaded about how you behave with each other! Making passes at each other, and the looks I see you exchange… Why can’t you be honest with each other for once?”

Rio’s lips tighten as she sets her hands akimbo. She knew he would want to run once she crashed their little sparring session, after all — this is just covering her bases. Ryouga and IV look at each other, mutually uncomfortable. (She would like to think it’s discomfort at the idea of honesty than the idea of kissing each other.)

"Why can’t we be honest with each other," Ryouga quotes in disbelief, his eyes darkening in a way that makes her stomach drop in ill premonition. "You want to tell me again who’s the one not being honest here? Better yet, wanna explain why you’re so personally invested in us?"

The wind is knocked out of her sails, just like that.

Suddenly both of them have their eyes turned to her, expecting an answer, and soon. The smirk has even dropped from IV’s face — he wants to know, too. She feels gravity intensify in her gut.

"There’s nothing—"

The gunshot glare Ryouga is giving her shatters any pretense of Rio wanting to make an excuse or a denial. It’s a reflex, one she’s mastered to any ears that aren’t his, but she can’t carry it out this time, especially when he uses that damn _look_ against her. It’s a duel in which he’s called her bluff yet again — she kicks a foot and curls her hands into fists at her side.

"Fine. I didn’t want to tell you yet, but if you want to know, then… fine. It— It bothers me, all right?" As if it isn’t already obvious, Rio thinks, and curses herself. She just _had_ to get caught red-handed, didn’t she? “I want you to do something because I don’t want to see that taken away from you!” Her voice lowers, and the floor is suddenly much more interesting than either of their faces. It just sort of comes out: “Even if you had to go and start flirting with the person _I_ wanted before I could get the chance…”

Ryouga suddenly looks like his sister has hit him with a cinder block.

"So, are you going to do something about it or not?" she finishes.

It takes a full minute for the shock to drop off Ryouga’s face, but it is replaced with self-loathing and remorse, one that tells Rio instantly what he’s thinking. He’s angry for not noticing, for not seeing it earlier, for having gone that far and almost—

"No," he says, and means it in the way of a brother who refuses to hurt his sister.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rio thinks she sees IV wilt for a moment, but is too busy looking at her brother with a gaze that longs to somehow break the cycle of martyring they’ve set up for each other to check. So busy, in fact, that she’s still grappling with words to perhaps make him reconsider and bring them out of this impasse that when IV finally speaks again, it cuts through the silence and sounds a lot louder and more intrusive than it should.

“ _Please_ , no need to fight, you two. There’s enough of me to go around, honest!”

Both red and blue eyes turn to the third party in the room. Ryouga balls his fist up at his side and takes a step towards him, and Rio knows exactly what’s coming, so she thinks fast to avert disaster.

"…How much do you mean that, IV?"

She’s looking… disturbingly… _speculative._ Ryouga halts in his tracks.

"Rio! Have you fucking—?!"

"Lost it? Not any more than you," she finishes for him, and he shuts his mouth with an audible click of teeth. "Trying to out-martyr each other is a game neither of us is going to win. You know that as well as I do. And if I have to be honest about this, so do you, so at least do me the courtesy of kissing him before I do it." He turns a vivid red as she finishes with, "You did get there first, unfortunately."

“ _Hell_ no, and—” _nobody is using their brain anymore, why isn’t anybody using their fucking brain anymore_ , she can all but hear him thinking in a panic—”don’t make up my mind for me!”

"Ryouga, just fucking drop it," IV bites out, stepping forward. "Quit letting your pride get in the way of a solution, and don’t tear your relationship with your sister apart just because you both happen to want to screw the same person."

Ryouga’s response is to seethe so visibly that Rio is sure steam might have been pouring out of his ears. “You little— You’re just saying that because _you’re_ the one who’ll—”

"Stop it!" Rio shouts, stomping a foot. She tosses a furtive, thankful glance at IV out of the corner of her eye, knowing he could’ve easily just kept on with the smart remarks as if he didn’t care, or just dived in and kissed one of them — which would have been something she might’ve tried to deck him for, too — and pins Ryouga with an earnest expression.

"I know. I understand, Ryouga. I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t trust either or both of you not to do something weird. But the other option is that nobody gets anything, and isn’t it you who taught me I shouldn’t just settle?" Relinquishing her post at the door frame, reassured in the knowledge that she’s got them both where she wants them, Rio places a hand on Ryouga’s shoulder at a fair distance, a gentler touch that lacks the pushiness from before. "I’m not a little girl anymore. Please?"

And it is then that Ryouga knows he has lost. She watches in mild satisfaction as his reaction is to use a hand to remove Rio’s from his shoulder and stomp up to IV, seizing his shirt collar and pitching his voice dangerously low.

"Listen up, asshole. I don’t care if you want to play your stupid games with me, but if you pull any of your shit with Rio, you’ll regret it. I’ll make you wish you’d never even made her come up with this stupid fucking idea in the first place."

IV reaches a hand up and lays it over Ryouga’s hand in a surprisingly gentle touch. “You should know damn well how I feel about fucking up your lives again by now,” he says, “but fine.”

The fist unwinds from his shirt, and then there is a paralyzing quiet for a few moments while they all succumb to inaction. Rio realizes that the ball is most likely in her court, and she has to initiate this, this whatever-it-is — if it isn’t her, it’s not going to happen. She swallows away the cold lump in her throat and crosses the gap that separates her and IV, leaning in for a kiss. Her chest swells with pride and disbelief as he catches and holds her face skillfully, and even more when she starts groping for Ryouga’s hand at her side, only to feel him take it in both of his, the metal of his ring warm against her skin.

—That makes it okay, doesn’t it? It’s okay if it’s like this.

The sheer eagerness that she meets IV’s lips with practically forces him to take a step backward to keep his balance, but perhaps it comes as no surprise that she’s going all in despite her inexperience, kissing for all she’s worth until she’s out of breath and flush-faced, drawing away and casting a quick smile at him before looking at her brother.

"Unless you’d rather play second fiddle to me, I suggest you go next."

"Don’t tell me what to do," Ryouga grits, still having to smother the urge to yank Rio away from IV if the tight look on his face is any indication. But when she steps aside, she is surprised by the speed at which Ryouga pushes himself at IV, lashing out with ferocity that goes above and beyond what Rio had put in.

After all the biting and gripping and desperation, IV seems to chase Ryouga’s lips for a final nip before they let go, but once he does, he plops down on the couch behind them, heaving a colossal sigh. “Too bad you can’t kiss two people at once, huh?”

Rio is the first to think of something to say; Ryouga is too busy looking away and pretending not to be horribly awkward about this entire thing. “There must be some way to… do this… isn’t there?”

"There’s plenty of ways," he says, putting his arms up on the back of the couch and crossing one leg over the other. "But you two can decide for now. Maybe later we can—"

"Perhaps we’ll entertain that later. Much later. I believe clothes have to come off first…" She makes a pointed glance at Ryouga, then reaches for the buttons of IV’s shirt. "You take the other half. It’ll be easier."

"Easier?" he repeats, quirking a brow.

"Because you both… You’re both… You know. Just do it."

"Because we both have dicks?" IV says helpfully, uncrossing his legs and looking a little too eager.

Rio rolls her eyes and feels the flush heat her skin. “Yes. That.”

When his shirt is mostly undone, like one of those guys that always shows up on the cover of shameful reading materials she keeps stowed away in a sacred place, Rio leans back to make sure Ryouga has acquiesced — and he has, a hand threaded in IV’s belt while the other rests on his thigh despite his grudging scowl. But IV directs her attention away, cupping her chin with his fingers before pulling her in for another kiss, letting one hand settle on her shoulder.

He looks comfortable with this arrangement. Too comfortable, she thinks, but then he makes a sound in her mouth without letting go, and she can only let him have his fill before he pulls back with a smirk. And when Rio turns her head, she sees why — Ryouga has managed to get his pants down to his knees and is tonguing the head of his cock. She has half a mind to just tell him to slow down, to enjoy it while it lasts and not race to the finish like that (because in all likelihood, this is a one-time thing, she supposes), but what comes out is much different.

"You’re doing it wrong."

"How am I doing it wrong?" he replies, mouth still half-full. "You can’t do this wrong."

"You can so, and you’re doing it wrong."

"Would _you_ rather do this?”

"I could, and he would like it. But you need the practice."

"How the hell would you know?"

The rebuttal comes out of her mouth before she can parse what the hell she’s just said. “Because you’re a virgin, and—”

"So are _you_ , and if you tell me otherwise, you’ve got some explaining to do.” Ryouga looks up and glowers at her.

Rio’s lips twitch. “At least I don’t show it.”

"Yes, I bet you’re very proud of yourself."

"…That’s it. Move." She squints at Ryouga, furious and biting her lower lip in a gesture that, by the halfway mesmerized look on IV’s face, is far more appealing and sexy than it needs to be.

What happens next, even Rio doesn’t expect. Ryouga, in his stubbornness (or perhaps something else?), chooses not to move away, even as he shifts to let Rio settle at IV’s other knee.

"Ryouga…?"

It turns out they reach their target at roughly the same time. Just as Rio lets her lips envelop the tip of IV’s length, Ryouga pushes his legs further apart and does — _something_ Rio can’t see to the underside of it, or maybe to his balls, that makes his hips twitch upwards. Her heart skips a beat when IV throws his head back and lets his fingers dig into the couch cushions to his left and right, laughing breathlessly between one moan and another.

"If someone — hah — had told me I’d be double-teamed by you — mmh — just yesterday, I’d never have believed it."

"Shut up, IV," comes the slightly muffled voice of Ryouga from below her.

Rio stays her descent for a moment to flick a glance up at him. “No, actually, don’t. Please feel free to be as loud as you want. I actually find it rather hot.”

It seems there is no objection from Ryouga, or at least no wise response, because he says nothing as she finally, _finally_ takes heart and moves forward, circling her tongue around him before starting to move lower. Somehow, she can taste Ryouga on him, and it’s… different, although she doesn’t know how it’s different.

IV moans again, a hotter, more vibrant sound than before, petting Rio’s hair gently now, as hers is the only one he can reach without ruining the precarious position. Ryouga continues working underneath Rio’s face until he grows tired of it, she supposes, and pops back up, just as she rises from IV’s cock with a few weak coughs — she’s taken him too deeply.

"Don’t overdo it."

"I’m not overdoing it," she protests at her brother’s admonishment, pouting. But after a moment, they share a look, and just as IV is about to make some smart-assed comment or other, lower their heads once more, as one this time. Two ribbons of tongue dart out past slightly parted lips to draw glistening patterns all over him — they meet, just once, and both withdraw awkwardly as they avert their eyes and try to pretend it didn’t happen.

It is Ryouga’s turn next, says the curt nod Rio gives to him; she takes the opportunity to rise and hover above IV’s face, her hair falling around their faces like a curtain as she dives in for a kiss just as hungry and impatient as the one he had given her brother earlier.

"We should’ve done this ages ago," IV whispers, breath flowing onto her lips during the moment of grace she takes between one kiss and the next.

"Stop killing the mood," she scolds halfway through the third kiss, but places a hand on his chest in spite of that.

As Ryouga moves below them, stroking with his mouth and flickering tongue over the sensitive parts that Rio assumes he must know better than she would, they both pull little sounds from IV that are familiar and yet not. Soft gasps of pleasure, low thrumming noises of approval — she’s heard them coming from her own throat during the most frustrated of nights. Rio has never knelt before another man and taken his cock in mouth — would normally _never_ volunteer to enter into such a demeaning position. But at least with Ryouga here, she can begin to relax, even to appreciate: the way that a certain curl of the tongue prompts a small involuntary rock of hip, the way that harder pressure inspires a quiet voice into a louder moan. IV’s erratic breathing, the hammering of his heart, the way his guttural moans rapidly begin to increase in volume all serve to almost undo her without any intimate touch at all.

Eventually, when it is once again Rio’s turn to let her lips run up and down on the hard length by herself, Ryouga reaches out to fondle IV’s balls again, and realizes by the way they have tightened that he is very, _very_ close.

"Rio," he tells her, "finish up."

And then it’s over. A low hum of acknowledgment around his cock is all it takes to send him over the edge shortly thereafter; he jerks sharply, a shuddering groan rattling the air once, twice, three times. Finally IV sighs, taut muscles unlocking, and strokes an unsteady hand through Rio’s hair, one more approving caress. The red of his eyes is muted, hazy with satisfaction as he looks at Rio again, surveying her.

It turns out swallowing isn’t exactly on the menu just yet for her. Her shoulders stiffen as she grabs for a tissue from the side table and spits out the unappetizing parts that got into her mouth before she had managed to remove it from him.

"That wasn’t sexy at all," IV gripes, frowning.

"Do you want to try saying that again?" Rio counters in a threatening tone.

"…Nah, once is enough." He levels a smirk at Ryouga, who hasn’t said anything for a while, and starts shrugging out of the shirt Rio had failed to finish with earlier. "But funny how we were talking about clothes coming off and you two are still dressed after all that."

Rio and Ryouga exchange a look, and then stare skeptically at him.

"What do you want, a goddamn _show_?”

"Why not?" With his response, IV rises on unsteady legs and kicks away his pants. "Did you expect we were going to do this dressed? Unless you two have a clothing kink or—"

From where she has already pulled her dress over her head and unfastened her bra, Rio doesn’t hesitate to toss the lacy undergarment haphazardly at his face for that one. Ryouga automatically looks away, not because he’s never seen his sister naked, but because of the _context_ , and she knows then that he’s going to have to be convinced.

As though reading the situation (for once), IV gestures to his crotch. “You know I could take care of that for you, right, Ryouga?” The greatest of smirks runs across IV’s lips for a second, and it looks like he tries to disguise it, but gives up midway and just grins at him. Ryouga turns away, and regrets it, because then Rio is standing there in only her panties, giving him a look that says to just do it, or she’ll do it for him.

She’s definitely, definitely not going to do it for him. Ryouga clenches his teeth in defeat and makes to pull his shirt over his head, when he feels himself yanked by the hem of his jacket over to the couch and into yet another kiss. Meanwhile, Rio pads toward the doorway, and he can’t help but assume it’s some twisted revenge for not telling her that IV was going to come in her mouth, or something.

“ _Where_ are you going.”

"To get something," she calls as she goes upstairs, as though she doesn’t realize the connotations of walking around the house topless. Ryouga just squints at her as she leaves.

By the time she re-enters the room with a small bottle of lubricant usually reserved for her own purposes, Ryouga is in the same unclothed state as IV and in the middle of a much more intense makeout session than when she’d left — she dimly registers his clothing as a pile off to the side near IV’s, and then clears her throat loudly from the doorway.

Ryouga’s face draws back from IV’s face for him to say, “I hate you. So much.”

"Was that your final statement, or should I hold back and wait for your official desistance? Or," another million-watt smile, "would you rather I play with Rio instead?"

Ryouga makes an outraged noise. “Don’t _touch_ — hah!” IV finds out the easy way that he is very ticklish behind his ear when his tongue slides out to play with the shell of his ear, and then the fine skin behind it.

"You keep everyone at arm’s length, but once you get unwrapped, you sure warm up quickly, Ryouga…" His lips slide into another grin as he keeps talking, mouth never quite leaving Ryouga’s skin. "I think your sister’s enjoying the view."

Then she realizes she’s been fully engaged in staring at IV playing around with Ryouga, his voice doing arguably more to _her_ than it is to him. He gestures her over, and she pushes the back of her hands to her face in an effort to cool herself down, eventually deciding it counterproductive and giving up.

A hand settles on her waist when she moves into his range. It’s warm, compared to the cool air that surrounds her, and she sits beside him as though he doesn’t have her brother on his lap and they aren’t all completely nude. She feels a little more at ease, but—

"So… how exactly do we…?"

IV’s gaze drops to the bottle in her hand, and then he separates his face from Ryouga’s personal bubble. “Give that to him.”

"Why?"

"Because," he pronounces, "I’ve decided to be gracious enough to let him do me while I do you. And he’s sure as hell not doing it without that."

“ _You_ decided that?” Ryouga rumbles above him, using his leverage to his advantage to try and look more intimidating. “Why the hell do I have to touch—”

"Would you rather do your own sister instead?"

“ _You fucking asshole—_ ”

IV wears an expression that allows her to just _hear_ him coming out next with, _No, that’s going to be you doing the fucking of assholes, actually_ — before he gets the opportunity, Rio decides to nip the argument in the bud. “The first suggestion was fine, thank you,” she says firmly, putting a hand on her brother’s bare shoulder, close to the thin, silvery scar that runs over it. “Ryouga… please. Just this once, and then you never have to think about it again.”

He casts her a look that doesn’t comment on how that’s easy for her to say _._ Instead, he says, “You’re fine with being on the bottom? That’s a new one.”

"Normally, no. But this requires… a bit of flexibility." _Perhaps literally_ , goes her mind without her permission, and she shifts, trying to pretend she isn’t slowly leaking onto the couch in her arousal. Watching, _hearing_ IV going at her brother like that does things to her — his voice does things to her, both imagining herself in his place and merely witnessing her brother being held by someone who, at the very least, trusts _Ryouga_ enough to do these things.

And maybe Ryouga trusts him a little, too, because when IV starts maneuvering him off his lap to sidle closer to Rio, he goes willingly, stifling the bristle of his shoulders in the moments when their lips meet. When his weight is on top of her soon after, Rio extends the small bottle to her brother, and it changes hands.

No sooner has the plastic left her fingers that she feels a thumb at her clit and two fingers at her entrance. The sensation, which she has always thought would be good but has never had a grasp on, makes her gasp and arch under him, her slender frame tightening with response. She shudders as he moves his hand — then _he_ shudders as Ryouga does the same to him from behind, it seems. The only one left without something to do with her hands, Rio’s fingers now itch for IV’s skin; she struggles against her own reactions to the even rocking of his fingers and reaches out, feeling his muscles ripple as she smooths both hands up his sides, and then fists one hand in his hair in a startling combination of rough and gentle.

“ _Fuck,_ that’s hot,” whispers IV, the muscles in his neck outlined in stark relief. He tries to thrust back into Ryouga’s fingers, and Rio suddenly knows he is probably doing it in part to torment him. It seems to be working, too.

"Ryouga," she calls out, using the hand in IV’s hair to seek him, impressed by how her voice is only a little bit rusty, "do you think you’ll be able to?"

Ryouga hisses, and Rio can just imagine the flush that has crept onto his face from where she lies, unable to see it from her angle. He says, “I can’t believe you talked me into this,” and it’s as good as confirmation. Buried somewhere in his indistinct mumbling, there might have been a “You owe me,” too. She smiles, closing her eyes, and quickly finds herself being reduced to breathlessness — IV’s hands are truly duelist hands, and he is almost too good with them, because she thinks she could probably climax right here and now if he would just go a little harder…

There’s a shift that prompts him to withdraw his hand, and she fights off the disappointment. At first, Rio thinks that perhaps IV is leaning her forward on purpose with the intention of getting aligned with her, but realizes soon enough that it is in fact Ryouga pushing him as he leans above him. She can hear the slick, lewd sounds of him stroking his cock with the lubricant.

IV is staring somewhere a little above her head when a smirk stretches his face again, taking the opportunity to poise himself at Rio’s entrance. There’s something genuine about it; she can see the difference in how red his face is compared to before, can see and even smell the thin layer of sweat on his skin, can still taste him on her tongue.

"Last chance for second thoughts, you two," he says, holding as still as he can considering how compromising his position is.

For a moment, Ryouga actually emits something resembling a demanding growl, while Rio tries to find the capacity for words within herself. What emerges when she does is delivered halfway between a low whine and an urgent plea: “Stop talking and do me.”

IV doesn’t smirk again. He smiles. “Then that’s that.”

Ryouga, however, is the one who means to control the pace, and he is slow and careful at first, easing into IV fraction by fraction so as not to accidentally buck him into Rio in turn. But IV has his own ideas; he digs his heel into Ryouga’s back to get him to move in at a speed that pleases him more.

If anyone else had been in their home right now, there would’ve been no way they wouldn’t have heard the squeal Rio lets out when the man on top of her sinks into her, filling her with one stroke.

"Don’t _do_ that—”

“ _Please_ ,” she chokes out thickly, interrupting Ryouga’s irritated complaint that likely would have devolved into another argument.

The sound of her plea galvanizes him into motion — one of them, IV or Ryouga, or maybe both, she doesn’t know which one, and frankly it doesn’t matter anymore. It hurts a little, but it’s the good kind of hurt that lets Rio know she is home, and when the pain washes into something much nicer, it is then that she fully understands how protected and safe she feels like this: IV, draped over her body like a shield, and Ryouga above them both, in a place she is sure he has long since earned. Sweet fire dances through her veins, sparking response in her blood, while every breath that she draws, every thrust deep into her, sears like liquid pleasure.  
  
IV ducks down to kiss the nape of her neck, arching himself over her as his hips drive his cock into her body, hands wandering to places he knows will make her body sing even more. She almost doesn’t need the fingers that work her clit and her stiff nipple, but she doesn’t protest, literally _cannot_ protest. One of her hands sets on IV’s shoulder, and she feels it being clenched tight by her brother’s, the metal of their rings making the smallest clicking noise that is all but drowned out by the interspersed, guttural sounds coming from all three parties.

Under such a wealth of stimulation, Rio expects IV to be the first to lose it, but the grip on her hand starts to waver and struggle as she sees a set of blunt nails claw over his shoulder and dig into his collarbone. Ryouga groans, long and loud, the sound of his voice first shaping “Rio,” then — to Rio’s absolute astonishment — “IV.”

The veneer of control that the two of them must have thought they had slips away, as neither Rio nor IV’s body is tense enough to impede movement any longer. Ryouga pulls out and slams himself back in with enough force to jolt all three of them, locked together are they are. Beneath him, IV catches his rhythm and alters his movements so that he is fucking Rio in perfect sync with Ryouga, who is most definitely fucking him. Even though Rio isn’t directly touching her brother, she can hear his impatient grunting, and the sounds unfurl something ancient and primordial in her mind.

Heat coils up tight within her, starting in her groin and flushing up through her belly, and she feels like the water tipping out of a fateful glass, so perfectly juxtaposed between zero and pleasure. The last thing she sees before the force of her orgasm rips through her and her vision whitewashes is IV gazing at her long and unfettered like he’s in emotional overload as he plows into her, and she thinks senselessly _yes_ as she is overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure all around her. He keeps going as she spasms and ripples around him, and Rio braces herself until he vents a long, raw groan into her shoulder, transported by the strain of being the only one still moving.

Then it all falls apart.

There is nothing in the immediate aftermath, a moment of grace save for their breathing and their heartbeats. IV sags against Rio, pressing his sweaty face into her even sweatier neck, her hair sticking to his face.

"You okay?" Ryouga rasps, earmarked for his sister. Apparently, IV’s higher faculties haven’t made a return yet, because he only manages to pull out of her — no smart remarks are forthcoming just yet.

"Mmhmm…" She scoots up as well as she can, given the puddly feeling in her entire body, to see him trying to catch his breath still, leaning feebly against the back of the couch. She is still trying to slow her wild heartbeat, herself.

"Satisfied?"

"Mmhmm."

"I’d kick his ass if you weren’t."

"Hey, didn’t I tell you there was enough of me to go around?" IV says in an amused tone, picking his head up and gradually unwinding himself from the tangle of limbs to sit up straight. The stupidly kissable, stupidly punchable grin makes a comeback with a vengeance. "But if you’re not satisfied, I could always be convinced to go again…"

"We are not having this conversation right now," Rio says, grabbing his chin to turn his head and kiss him, so long and lingering and leisurely that they are both breathless by the time she lifts her head again. But IV stares at her, smirking, until she relents. "…Maybe later."

"You said you’d entertain my ideas later. Now it’s later."

For the umpteenth time that night, the twins exchange a knowing look. In that blissful moment, Rio only wishes she could be satisfied with just that.

So they tackle him in perfect harmony.

* * *

After a much-needed shower and trading in her skirt and dress for something more sensible, Rio returns to the living room and finds the two of them sprawled all over the couch. They’ve both managed to locate their pants, though the shirts still appear to be missing. Not that she minds at all; IV is hardly an eyesore, if she’s being completely honest, and Ryouga is not above doing such things on the hottest of summer days, anyway.

She sets a tray of tea down on the coffee table, the sound rousing them back to life. IV laughs under his breath. “So… got anything to eat?”

"I thought you said you were too tired to do anything," Ryouga cuts in, still in the very intensive process of sitting up straight on the couch.

"What can I say? Sex makes me hungry."

Rio clears her throat and blushes, no longer the bold girl willing to experiment for the sake of armistice. “Forward, aren’t you?”

"Fine, then we’ll get a pizza if it’ll shut you up."

"Huh. I would have at least expected Asian takeout from you, Ryouga. I mean, _pizza_? Really?”

With an exasperated sigh, Rio leaves them to their bickering and goes off to find the number for that one local pizza place that gives discounts on bulk orders.


End file.
